Warp'd
by The Ego and the Silver Beast
Summary: Starfire and Raven are warp'd to the future after battling Warp for the second time. There they meet the future Midnight, a changling, and the alien ZP, both with individual reasons to go to the past. Will the four stop Warp and get back to the past?
1. Manic Meeting

Midnight: W00t! I'm in ANOTHER fic! Who else is in 2/2 fics? NOBODY!

ZP: Except its not your human form in the fics...dog girl!

Wolfsbane: ZP's supposed to have no memory, right?

Sabrina: Yeah, we'll just have to fix that!

Midnight: -Eye twitch.-How about I bite you

Erin: -Pulls Midnight away..-;

Sabrina: I was thinking more along the lines of a frying pan...

Wolfsbane: What do you think Erin?

Erin: Yes, let's go with that. -Makes a random frying pan appear.- Fire away!

Cosmo: -Snatches Frying pan and smacks himself out of the air.-

Erin:...so much for that...

.-ZP falls down as an waffle iron hits her in the head-.

Cyborg: NO, my waffle iron!

Sabrina: That was random, how did he even get into this?

Erin: -Shrugs- Don't try to explain the unexplainable...

Wolfsbane: OK. Well, when ZP wakes up, we should start the fic...

Erin: That'll take forever! Just start it now...-.-

Sabrina: OK!

Wolfsbane: the disclaimer! Oh wait; we have one in our profile...

Erin: Maybe you should get a taste of the waffle iron, Wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane: Fluffy-sama will come after you if it comes near me

Erin: o.o;

Sabrina: Ri-ight. Well let's just get on with it!

Midnight: Y-E-A-H!

Wolfsbane: Get doggy with your bad self!

Sabrina: O.O;;

Midnight: O.o

ZP: -waking up- No more rap for you -passes out as pan hits her-

Sabrina: Where did that come from?

Erin:...Cosmo? -Watches Cosmo nod and grab the frying pan, smacking Wolfsbane from behind.-

Cosmo: WEEEEEEE! -Smacks himself again.-

Wolfsbane: IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

Cosmo: WEEEEEEE! -Poison fart-

Erin: WHOA! QUICK! START THE FIC START THE-

.-Everyone passes out.-.

O.O;; O.O;; O.O;; O.O;; O.O;; O.O;; O.O;; O.O;;

As wind rushed through the alleyway, a blue piece of fabric whipped around violently, attempting to leave its current spot. The corner was hen joined by the rest of its body, flipping up off the girl wearing it, covering her head. She stirred in distaste as the cold continued, to press on her, hitting her bare legs like ice. She sat up, flipping her cloak back and muttering, "Crap...it's cold. Since when does it snow in Jump City?"

As she looked to the small white device in between her and her redhead teammate, memories of the fight with Warp came back to her. "Shit...Starfire, wake up!"

Starfire sat up abruptly, shrieking slightly in surprise. Her long red hair was covered with fresh falling powder and her bright green eyes stun from the cold. "W-what has happened?" She looked around at the snow covered city, rapidly moving her hands over her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"Raven...why...how?" She couldn't find the words to describe the situation. Starfire knew she had been in this position once before, but she couldn't place it. Only then did she notice the broken buildings and abandoned shops. Memories from the recent battle plagued her mind and she gasped in surprise. It had happened again. "Warp has done this! We must find him, yes?"

"Yes Starfire, we must find Warp. We need to get back or Trigon only knows what will happen." Raven winced as she said her father's name, realizing it was a stupid comment.

"When you were in the future last time, how did you find the others? If we get they're help, we can stop Warp like before." Starfire pondered this and started to reply when a voice echoed throughout the alley,

"That won't be necessary. We'll be happy to make a fair trade, time-travelers." Raven's head shot up, looking for the source. She growled.

"Who are you? How do you think you can help us? Raven launched a spell in the direction of the voices, but hit nothing.

Starfire shrieked in surprise, firing a Starbolt after Raven's spell. Something leapt out into the light and in front of Raven and Starfire. It was a silver, golden retriever type dog. "_Starfire, Raven! Don't shoot! It's me!_"

A voice penetrated their thoughts, but the dog's mouth wasn't moving. The voice would sound very familiar to them, but older and more mature sounding. The dog was looking up at the two with awe. "_I don't believe it...it's you two...you came back!_"

Starfire looked at the dog and then back to Raven, asking for some clarification. "Maybe this is Beast Boy, our friend? But...he is not of the green color!" The Tameranean looked extremely confused.

"Urg...Do you know who they are Midnight? God dammit! I can't remember." Raven looked up to see a woman of about thirty standing on the rooftop. She had a mechanical arm and leg that seemded to be in a state of disrepair.

Midnight nodded, sitting down and wagging her tail. "_Sure do! That's Raven and Starfire...two of the Teen Titans I told you about...remember ZP?_" She looked closer at ZP. "_Guess not..._" She smirked lightly.

The woman/cyborg jumped off the rooftop, landing like Cyborg had in so many battles past, a crouch like a linebacker, ready to tackle the opponent. Instead, she turned to look at the female Titans. "We need your time traveling device. This is a matter of life and death."

Raven glared at her for a moment before she broke down laughing. "Don't tell me you actually believed that? But seriously, we need your time travel device or it's our lives on the line.

The wheels seemed to be turning in Starfire's head when suddenly; a smile broke out of her face. "MIDNIGHT!" Starfire flew forward and gripped her in a bear hug, quickly releasing her. "Friend, why do you not resume human form so we may speak normally?"

Midnight's tail stopped wagging and her ears drooped. "_Um...Starfire? I can't..._" The silver dog looked up at the two. "_When you and Raven disappeared, I was the only girl left...after my brother left the Titans, I followed soon after...soon, we got tired of each other and I went off on my own. I've been living with a human ever since...I've been in my dog form for so long...I can't remember what I look like...or even what I look like as an adult! That's why I'm stuck as a dog..._" Midnight fell silent, looking rather disappointed and shamed.

"I'm only a quarter human! I'm an Ancient Zodian and a Zodian, remember? It's one of the few things I can remember..."

"_Not you, ZP! The one I was living with before you got here!_" She batted ZP's leg with her paw, gently.

Raven rolled her eyes, "So we have another alien to deal with. Why are you guys here anyway?" "Well...I don't have my memories and Midnight the genius can't remember her face, so we need to go back in time to remember...hehe."

Midnight growled, snapping at ZP's foot. "_If YOU had silver skin, you wouldn't be too keen to stay a human either!_" Midnight looked up at Starfire and Raven. "_Can you help us?_"

Starfire looked to Raven for help. "Of course! But...we kind of piggy backed on someone else's time travel device. We need to find him and get home to our time, so you're welcome to join us in finding him." Raven looked from the dog to the woman and back again. "At this rate, we'll have a female Teen Titans."

ZP twitched for a second and started speaking, but no one understood what she was saying. "1000100101111000101010100111111." Everyone looked at her strangely for a moment.

Raven finally said, "Its binary, the base of computer language. The only one who understands this would be Cyborg."

"_Hang on...I'll fix it..._" Midnight kicked backwards into ZP's hip. "_There we go...good as new._" Her tail was wagging happily.

ZP twitched for a second and looked around. "It happened again, didn't it?" Midnight nodded a doggy grin plastered on her face.

"Well, it can't be helped. Who's Warp? Is he the guy you piggybacked with?" ZP was asking questions, but got no answer as Raven and Starfire looked at each other uneasily.

"Can we trust you? Midnight might, but we don't even know you..." ZP looked from one to the other and realization dawned on her face.

"I'll kill you Kory." Everyone looked shocked at ZP's outburst, but the bandanna ZP had been wearing fell, revealing sapphire blue hair, matching her eyes. Starfire's eyes began to glow as she too looked at her past. "You'll die for what your parents did to me!"

o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O o.O

Erin: -waking up- Another cliffie? Sabrina, are you trying to get yourself killled?

Wolfsbane: -waking up- Where's ZP?

Midnight: -Whistles innocently.- I dunno...

Sabrina: Maybe...Uh...My head hurts...I think she's with Cyborg...

Wolfsbane: Why?

Cosmo: They're getting-

Erin: -Covers Cosmo's mouth. - No more cookies for you...

Wolfsbane: They're getting what?

.-Everyone whistles and looks away-.

Wolfsbane: Why am I always left out of the loop?

Erin: You don't wanna know what he was going to say...-.-; -Looks away.-

Wolfsbane: Yes I do. Or Fluffy-sama will get you!

Erin: Ask Sabrina...-Carries Cosmo away from the group.0.o

Sabrina: Um...well...can't you ask ZP when she gets back? -tries to sneak away-

Wolfsbane: You will tell me!

Sabrina: Uh well...they're -mumbles-

Kogi: -Under his breath. - So much for no more lemons...-Sneaks away.-

Wolfsbane: What?

Sabrina: They were making out!

Wolfsbane: o.O Bout time that girl got some action...

.-Everyone twitches.-.

Sabrina: O.O Okay, well review and remember: flames are fun to play with, not to eat!

Midnight: Too bad she couldn't get a better guy. -Smirks.-

Cyborg: -Hits Midnight with sonic Cannon- Booyah!

ZP: -Comes in and cheers for Cyborg-

Midnight:-Fries and is reborn as a silver dragon. - DON'T YOU BOOYAH ME, LOVER LIPS! -Flames and melts a bunch of Cyborg's parts.-

ZP: -uses indestructible wrench to block attack and hits Midnight with a screwdriver-

Wolfsbane: Is that a hickey on ZP's neck?

Sabrina: I don't wanna know

Midnight: -Feels a tickle. - What am I doing? -Sits on Cyborg and ZP, smirking. - That takes care of that...so...who's up for some lunch?

Cyborg and ZP: -Uses cybernetic strength to lift Midnight up. Then they throw her at Black Dragon-

Black Dragon: -Charges particle cannon-

Midnight: O.O; -Flies away.-

Black Dragon: -Flies after her-

Sabrina: We just lost a main character... well until the next time...

Wolfsbane: That's so cliché. Try something new.

Midnight: -Returns, transforming in mid-flight into a groundhog. Digs a hole to hide, covering it up behind her.-

Sabrina: Anyway. That's all folks!

Wolfsbane: NO! Erin, why don't you try something?

Erin: Ok...erm. Get outta here and read our fics...be sure to come back and read the next Sabrina and Erin original. :D

Keno: Man...That sucked.

Wolfsbane: Genius!

Erin: -Bops Keno with her wand. - NOBODY ASKED YOU!

Sabrina:...ok. Bye!

Erin: Peace out. ;D

* * *


	2. Fighting Furious

ZP: Oh joy, another thought provoking chapter!  
Midnight: Indeed...  
Sabrina: Shut up. At least I didn't take months to post another chapter.  
Wolfsbane: We!  
Erin: HEY! Just because I have a life... .  
Jasper: Touché! D  
Cosmo(Dragon): -Blinks. - What's Touché?  
ZP: Being in the Academy means you destroy your social life.  
Sabrina: So it's not my fault.  
Wolfsbane: And Sabrina's the fencer and the one taking French, so stop speaking French!  
Kogi: SCHOOL in general kills your social life...-.-;  
Miakoda: -Nods.-  
Erin: How would you know, Mia? You're from the Jurassic...  
Sammie: As amazingly interesting as this conversation is, I vote we either go for the fight in the chapter, or one of you starts one.  
Angel: Do any of you know whose waffle iron this is?  
Taila: Uh-oh, that means...  
Erin: ...  
Cyborg: Give me my waffle iron!  
Midnight: HIDE THE EVIDENCE! -Buries the waffle iron.-  
Wolfsbane: Aww crap...ZP's lover boy is here.  
Keno: At least she has someone...-Chuckles.-  
ZP: I'll kill you wolf girl!  
Midnight: -Transforms. - I wasn't a WOLF that time ZP, come on already!  
Sammie: Goody, a fight that means I get to wear the ref outfit again!  
ZP: I was talking to Wolfsbane  
Jasper: -Puts a ref shirt on. - Yay!  
Midnight: Oh...my bad.  
Jasper: -Looks at Sammie- Does this make me look fat? O.o  
Sabrina: Sammie, don't you dare wear my clothes on, I still haven't gotten all the cat hair off!  
Sammie: The stripes aren't flattering on your figure...Agg!  
Jasper: . Thanks for the support...  
Angel: I think...we should just leave, don't you Taila?  
Shadow: I'm far too advanced for this...  
Taila: That sounds good. I'm sure Koga and Ian are worried about us.  
Keno: Doubt that...-Chuckles.-  
Wolfsbane: Does everyone have a boyfriend?  
Keno, Jasper, Kogi, Cosmo(Dragon): No...O.o  
Shadow: Too advanced for that...  
Sabrina: No...well, my French alter ego in the fics does...  
Erin: ...No comment...-Whistles.-  
Wolfsbane: I'm leaving now. Fluffy-sama probably worried. I haven't helped him try to destroy Inuyasha yet today.  
ZP: You are not getting away you bitch!  
ZP tackles Wolfsbane to the ground and they start punching each other in the face. -  
Midnight: I don't have one...but I've got someone in mind.  
Sabrina: Stop it! ZP you need to fight in the fic.  
Midnight: She's always fighting someone... .  
ZP: you're next BG!  
Midnight: Bring it!  
Wolfsbane: Now's my chance to get away...  
Erin: Not again! ZP, Midnight, BREAK IT UP!  
- ZP gets ready to fist fight and then smirks-  
ZP: Camouflage. Time to fuse!  
Shadow: CAMOUFLAGE! 333  
Erin:...  
ZP and Camouflage fuse together, creating a tiger- humanoid with blue eyes, blue stripes, and a silver body -  
Shadow: Aw...ZP YOU RUIN ALL THE FUN! ;-;  
Sabrina: Crap. We're giving away too many of ZP's secrets. We really need to start the fic.  
Midnight: O.o Yes...let's...but first...-Transforms into a silver tiger.-  
Angel: I'm surprised she's gonna fight.  
Taila: Why?  
Erin: She never backs down...  
Erin: Because...she's Katelyn Logan...  
Angel: That's the form ZP used to kill Starfire's parents in cold blood.  
Erin's crew: ANGEL!  
Sammie: When did you guys get back here?  
Erin and crew: YOU'RE GIVING EVERYTHING AWAY!  
Taila: Um...we got lost getting to Japan?  
Angel: Am I about to be attacked by an angry mob?  
Blitz: Ish! -Grabs Torch.-  
Sammie: Yes. I would suggest running.  
Erin and crew: CHARGE!  
Sabrina: OK! Let's start the fic before Angel gets killed by an angry mob!  
Sammie: There are a few guidelines to follow:  
**Bold Zodian  
**_Italic Telepathic  
_Normal English

* * *

Fury blazed in the green and blue sets of eyes as they began the fight.

Starfire threw a blaze of starbolts, only one hitting the mark. ZP just shook her arm as the starbolt deflected, flying past Raven's head.

The skin of the arm peeled off, showing the metal workings that even Cyborg's own body failed to match.

The sapphire haired Zodian put the pair of headphones around her neck on her ears, and seemingly plugged it into something within her pocket. She smashed the ground Starfire had been standing on as the sonic wave continued, turning the wall to rubble.

Starfire flew up in the knick of time, mouth wide open as she saw the scene, "How?"

ZP grunted, her eyes flashing red and gray for a second before replying, "I've made 'improvements' since grade school Kory."

Starfire continued her barrage of starbolts, flying around the mutt of a humanoid and avoiding her hands at all costs. She finally got a hit on ZP's left leg, tearing off the pants from her knee down.

Even Raven gasped at the sight before her. The true extent of ZP's "upgrades" showed through as Starfire continued to pummel her. Her mechanics consisted on her right arm from the shoulder down, and her left leg from about mid-thigh. The woman stood there, taking the beating like it was nothing.

"You know, if you won't get close, I'll just have to make it a danger for you to be anywhere." ZP's arm began to morph, the synthetic skin ripping and tearing as the mechanical parts shifted under it. The strange process seemed to take a sudden halt, the synthetic skin blocking its progress.

ZP ripped he skin off her arm from her shoulder down, revealing an almost human looking arm, if it had no skin. The actual muscle was Sapphire while the sinew and tendons were a silver-gray color. The process continued, now visible as the arm reshaped itself, turning into a feminine version of Cyborg's Sonic Cannon. "Ready and go!"

Starfire gaped at the cannon as a deep blue blast came aimed towards her.

"Starfire, move it!" yelled Raven, concern, or any emotion, evident in her voice as she watched one of her few friends be attacked with what seemed to be Cyborg's weapon!

Starfire seemed to regain control of her senses to avoid the blast, and then asked the question that had plagued her mind since the bandanna dropped, "Why Z?"

Midnight looked quite confused, _"Z? I thought she said her name was ZP, at least that's what's tattooed on her arm…"_ She looked up at ZP for clarification, but she responded to Starfire in a language she didn't know of.

**"Why Z?"** mocked the Ancient Zodian cruelly. **"You heard Midnight, I'm ZP now. I haven't been called Z since the day your family betrayed my father and I. I'm the only one left. But I guess you wouldn't know about that, would you Kory? I guess Komy was just trying to protect her little sister, the oblivious one, the kind one, the slow one…"**

**"I was never slow. How dare you say my family did this to you! It was you who killed my parents!"** Starfire cried angrily.

"Any idea what they're saying?" asked Raven as they watched the two throw words back and forth, in a language harder to understand than Tamoranean.

_"Not a clue,"_ replied Midnight as she tilted her head, a befuddled look on her doggy face.

**"Not until after they killed my father!"**

"What meanness do you speak of? You mean that Uncle Peter is gone?" Starfire questioned, reverting the conversation to English.

"Yay, English again…" said Raven, her dry humor kicking in as the fighting became verbal.

"Yes, he's gone. We found out about you being aliens and Dad confronted them about it. They…went crazy. I was saving Komy from the random fire when they hit him. He didn't stand a chance."

Starfire's eyes glazed over as she remembered the conversation she and her sister had as they fled…

* * *

"Why must we run sister?"

"They found out we're not from Zi…" replied Komy, a.k.a. Blackfire. She looked badly shaken and her arm was slightly burnt.

"How?"

"I don't know but…mom and dad are dead."

Kory's eyes glowed green at this remark. "Who did this? I will make them pay!"

Komy shook her head sadly. "No, you won't. She's as good as dead, that bitch Z."

"Z did this to our beloved parents?"

Komy hesitated for a moment. "Yes. If anyone will get her, it shall be me. I'll travel and get stronger."

"What shall I do?"

"Go to Earth. The people are similar to Zi, and you should be able to find some technology to help Tamoran."

"I understand sister. I shall not disappoint."

The two remaining royal members flew off in different directions.

* * *

"So you never asked why she let me get away? My, Kory, I never expected that from you."

"You hurt my parents. I won't let you get away!" Starfire shot a starbolt directly at ZP's eyes. "Try to fight now you fiend!"

"Okay." ZP grinned happily as she focused on Starfire perfectly, hitting her dead on.

"But she's blind. How did she aim so well?" asked Raven, her mind unable to read the complex one of the Zodian.

ZP tapped her ears and launched into a short explanation. "I have sonic hearing, like a bat, in my ears because I've been blind since**_ it_** happened. All she did was fry the circuitry that allowed me to see. My hearing more than makes up for it." A smile broke out on Midnight's jaw and her tail was wagging.

_"Hey! I can do that! Wanna see, Raven?"_ Midnight said, glancing up at her. Raven glanced back down at her.

"Um...not really..." Raven replied in her monotone voice. Midnight snorted lightly her ears snapping back down on her head.

_"Fine...be that way..."_Midnight said, sticking her nose in the air, away from Raven.

Starfire stood up from where she had been buried and ran straight for ZP. The two started to fight, no weapons needed.

Starfire punched the blue haired devil in the jaw and in turn received a roundhouse kick, knocking her legs out from under her. Starfire jumped up, head butting ZP's jaw which resulted in a loud crack from ZP and a dizzy Starfire. Starfire continued to work ZP's jaw without relent as the fight went on. Finally, the blind one of the two hit the Tamoranean with a strong right, causing both of them to fall over in the momentum of the punch.

_"I can't take this anymore!"_ Midnight cried, about to jump in. Raven stopped her with a hand.

"I'm knocking them out," said Raven as she used her powers to put them to sleep.

_"They need some help,"_ replied Midnight, staring intently at ZP's odd angled jaw and burnt eyes, blinking several times. _"How do we know what they've told us is true? Everything we know about them could be a lie…"_

"Yes, but this is not the time to question those in need. Who the hell can we go to who can treat a cyborg and an alien?"

_"Cyborg, at Titans Tower,"_ the two looked at each other and were off across the bay, Raven's telekinetic powers dragging the two unconscious fighters behind them.

* * *

Angel: Is there a reason your trying to burn me at the stake? I'm not a god damn witch!  
Erin: It was Blitz's idea...  
Midnight: -As a dragon.- Aw...does this mean no flames? ;-;  
Sabrina: As absolutely funny as this is...Angel has business in one of my other fics so  
ZP: You need to let her down.  
Taila: I was finally getting used to the thought of not having to deal with her perkiness.  
Midnight: Shut up, cyber woman...  
Shadow: -Let's Angel down. - No need for all this nonsense...  
ZP: Do you want to feel my kamikaze fists of fury bitch?  
Wolfsbane: That's the first time I've seen that word used accurately...  
Erin: -Twirls wand. - Don't make me freeze you two...  
Sabrina: Which word?  
Cosmo(Dragon): Wuzza kamikaze? O.o  
Wolfsbane: Bitch.  
Kogi: -.-  
Sabrina: True, that's the first time I've seen ZP curse so much in a chappie.  
Angel: ZP must be PMSing.  
Jasper: -Still wearing ref shirt. - Are we gonna start this fight or what?  
ZP: You want some of this too slut?  
Angel: She didn't just call me...!  
Taila: She did...  
Keno: -Breaks out laughing- Street talk...I love this...  
Angel: You're goin' down whore!  
Jasper: -Blows whistle.- Angel vs. ZP BEGIN!  
Sabrina: Back away from the PMSing girls...Slowly back away from the PMSing girls. Know what? Fuck that, run!  
Erin: -Doesn't move.- What are you, nuts? -Grabs some popcorn.-  
Wolfsbane: Don't use the "f" word Sabrina, or its soap and water for dinner!  
Kogi: -Slaps a piece of tape on Wolfsbane's mouth.- Midnight did it..-Chuckles.-  
Midnight: O.o Why am I always the scapegoat?  
Sabrina: I was suggesting we move out of the range of possible bodily harm - Steals Erin's popcorn. -  
Kogi: Because you can shapeshift...  
Sabrina: Midnight stole the popcorn...  
Midnight: THAT'S A STEREOTYPE!  
Midnight: xx  
Erin: O.o  
Sabrina: I'm gonna have cookie dough instead...  
Erin: -Summons more popcorn.-  
Sabrina: I think we should have some s'mores...  
Erin: -Dodges an out-of-range punch from ZP.- xx WAY too close...-Backs her chair up.-  
Sabrina: Told you so  
Wolfsbane: - rips tape off of mouth - With what fire, o' great leader?  
Midnight: -Transforms into a dragon.-  
Shadow: -Opens mouth to reveal a flamethrower.- You were saying, Wolfsbane?  
Taila: I wish we had some flames to use for the fire right now.  
Shadow and Midnight: ...  
Sammie transforms into demon form but starts walking away as Kirara passes. -  
Taila: What?  
Shadow and Midnight: -burns Talia.-  
Taila: Thank goodness you burned my clone with the named spelled slightly differently instead of me!  
Sabrina: -Breaks down in laughter and starts crying. - Too late to correct spelling Erin!  
Erin: -Curses in seven different languages.-  
Shadow and Midnight: -Look at each other.- Ok..now for TAILA..-Burns Taila.-  
Sabrina: Um...Why is there a pink airplane above us?  
Cosmo: PINK!  
Taila: You mean you didn't realize we've been doing these conversations in Raven's mind?  
ZP and Angel: Crap that means...  
Midnight:...  
Erin: We have? O.o  
Shadow:...-Looks at ZP and Angel.-...  
Shadow: Hey! Where'd Camouflage go? ;-;  
Raven: Get out of my MIND!  
Sabrina: Run!  
Erin and crew: -Runs.-  
Wolfsbane: Um...to Japan!  
ZP: Next time we should be in Cyborg's body!  
Midnight: You wish!  
Sabrina: NO, we don't want to see what you'll do  
Erin: -Twitch.-  
ZP: Fuck you both.  
Wolfsbane: I've got soap!  
Midnight: You're nothing but talk...-Rolls eyes.-  
Cosmo: -Secretly eats Wolfsbane's soap.- Mmm...the lavender gives it that extra zing!  
Wolfsbane: Midnight, you get to meet Mr. Plunger! - Tackles Midnight to the ground with plunger in hand and shoves it into her mouth. -  
Sabrina: that's gotta taste nasty!  
Midnight: I WAS TALKING TO ZP! -Transforms into cheetah and avoids Wolfsbane.- xx  
ZP: How would you know? I doubt you've been a fly on the wall every time Cyborg and I hang out…  
Midnight: …um...-Whistles innocently. - OF COURSE NOT! -Mutters under her breath.- I was actually a bee…  
ZP: I know you've been there, but have you been there every time?  
Midnight: … … …  
Erin: Well…have you?  
ZP: I have sonic hearing; I heard what you said…  
Midnight: NO FAIR!  
ZP: Blame Starfire's parents, they did it to me…  
Erin: ZP!  
ZP: Yes?  
Erin: You're ruining the fic!  
Sabrina: Answer the question Midnight.  
Midnight: Um… … …-Sweatdrop.-  
ZP: They already read it stupid!  
Wolfsbane: ZP called Erin stupid!  
Erin: You wanna see stupid! -Grabs her wand.- I'll show you stupid!  
Shadow: O.O RUN AWAY!  
ZP: So, anyway, answer Midnight.  
Jasper: SHE'S GOT THE WAND!  
Midnight: YES OK! HAPPY? EEK -Runs away from Erin.-  
ZP: I'm immune to most magic. Specially made metal…  
Sabrina: Who's magic aren't you immune to?  
Erin: ...  
ZP: Raven's…  
Erin: Hmm…-Smirks.-  
Wolfsbane: Did you hear Midnight before?  
ZP: Yes. Wow…she's watched some nasty stuff when i was with Cyborg…  
Midnight: No kidding…why do you think I left? xx  
Sabrina: Don't remind me, you shared a room with me once, it was horrible!  
Midnight: Feh…I'm glad no one but Erin has a boyfriend in our group…at least SHE'S civilized…  
ZP: because it was so much better when u went French alter-ego and had your boyfriend over!  
Erin: God Midnight, don't even make me THINK about that…-Shudders.-  
Wolfsbane: How many of you have girlfriends?  
Midnight: These guys? -Laughs.- Yeah right…  
Keno, Shadow, Kogi, Jasper, Cosmo(Dragon): HEY!  
Sabrina: Who's Erin's boyfriend… - big smirk. -  
Erin: -Thwaps Sabrina.- Shut it! xX  
Erin: NO telling the nice people…  
Shadow: No one ever answered me…where's Camouflage? I never got to say hi…  
ZP: She's kind of…scared of you.  
Sabrina: Not you Shadow, the whole Erin crew!  
Shadow: What! ;-; -Sulks.-  
Erin: Oh great…Shadow's sulking…  
ZP: And she won't come unless I summon her.  
Erin: He'll be like that for days…-.-  
Blitz: -Comforts Shadow.-  
ZP: Great job Sabrina. Now she'll never get her chance with - Everyone staring at her. - never mind…  
Erin: -Blinks. - What was that?  
Midnight: … … …  
ZP: Nothing!  
Sabrina: Pay no mind!  
Erin: -Snorts, grabbing wand.- I ORDER YOU TO TELL ME!  
Wolfsbane: You guys should get started on the next chapter!  
ZP: Run for it!  
Erin: DON'T MAKE ME FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!  
-Sabrina's crew runs away. scattering in all the directions. Sabrina goes to France. Wolfsbane, Angel and Taila go to Japan, and ZP goes to Australia. -  
Erin: -Transforms into Peruvian Vipertooth and hisses.- No fair!  
Sammie: Glad thy didn't notice I came back…  
Erin: … I BET THEY WENT T JAPAN AGAIN! -Flies to Japan.-  
Midnight: They're as good as dead …-.-  
Sammie: Its a good thing Erin can't time travel then…  
Keno: -Nods.- That's the one thing she can't do…not without a Time-Turner anyway…  
Cosmo(Dragon)(Dog): You mean they're going through the well?  
Sammie: When did you get here ice dog?  
Midnight: -Blinks.- Should I bother asking?  
Sammie: Asking what?  
Midnight: "Well"? What "well"?  
Cosmo(Dog): Grr...too much information revealed! Sammie we must go to the Shrine!  
Midnight: … … …  
Cosmo(Dog) and Sammie fly away. -  
Kogi: Erin'll be back soon…we should end it here…  
Midnight: Good idea…COME BACK AND READ THE NEXT CHAPPIE BIZNATCHES!  
Remaining people: Bye! 


End file.
